Midnight in Moscow
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: "I have gone away for quite some time. Please don't worry about me." What if Chuck had chosen to go to Russia and had landed there safely? He made a deal with the devil to protect his loved ones, but would he later find out it was the wrong choice? 6x09 AU multi-chap.
1. Introduction

**Title: **Midnight in Moscow

**Summary: **"I have gone away for quite some time. Please don't worry about me." What if Chuck had chosen to go to Russia and had landed there safely? He made a deal with the devil to protect his loved ones, but would he later find out it was the wrong choice? 6x09 AU multi-chap.

**A/N: **I had this idea pop into my head a couple days ago and have been meaning to write it. So since I was home sick today, I thought I'd start it. I'm sort of an actiony person, and while I wouldn't have wanted this to play out on the show, I think it's sort of a cool AU perspective :) This is the Introduction so it's sort of shorter, but the next chapters will be longer. I don't know how long this is going to be, but probably it will be one of my longer stories. I know a lot of you are probably getting tired of the Henry stories (as much as we a_dore _them), so I thought I'd start something a little different. Writing something not as fluffy is a start for me, so cut me a few breaks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please drop a review to let me know if you like this idea or not! TBTD is coming to a close soon and Catalyst too I think, so stay with me on those. Sorry I have been slow to update: my sister is in and out of the hospital, I have tons of schoolwork, and my friend is going through a rough time. However, writing does wonders to clear the mind ;)

Drop me a review and hope you like it!

* * *

_Dear Lily, Serena, Eric, and to whom this may concern,_

_I have gone away for some time. Please don't worry about me. You have given me the purest family love a broken boy could ever ask you, and I will forever be in debt to you for that. I promise wherever I roam, you will always be in my thoughts. And when I do cross your mind, know that I am okay because I know you're safe. I would climb any mountain and pay any debt to keep my mother, sister, brother, and family safe._

_I will try to write to you or call, but I would like to keep my whereabouts secret as a protective measure. Please know if I don't that it's not because I'm angry or don't want to, but it's because it's the best for all of us, whether you think so or not. _

_As for my final advices, __**Serena –**__ don't give Humphrey your heart so easily. Make him work for it. You are a beautiful person and not who he cracked you up to be in Inside. You're so much more than a dumb blonde and hopeless romantic. If he someday proves to be the man I think he can be, then please know I give you my blessing. If not, there's always a new sunrise. __**Lily –**__ Be brave. You're one of the bravest women I know. I know this is going to be very hard for you, but please know I'll always be your son and you will always be my mother. Don't let my father bully you around and take what's yours. Protect yourself and your family with great dignity and never let yourself crumble. You'll always be the strongest woman on the Upper East Side, no matter what you do wrong or right. __**Eric –**__ You'll always be my one and only brother. I never thought in all of my life I'd have one, but the times I've spent with you are among some of the finest family memories I'll ever have. Keep on course with your studies, something I failed to do and regret very much, but when you find the right person, make sure to fight for them. I admire your bravery on the love field and know that you won't lose your Blair Waldorf like I did. You're strong, smart, and will someday be even more successful than me. Never stop believing in that._

_As for you all, I love you, stay strong, and I'll never stop thinking about you. Please know this is a very hard thing for me to do, but I know it's the right thing. Keep this letter in a safe place, away from my father, whether it is amongst the flames in the fireplace or under your pillow. I hope these words will always be with you._

_Sincerely, _

_Charles_

* * *

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_I am going away for some time. People may tell you that by me doing this, I set you free. And while that is true, it is so much more than that. I wanted to give the people in my life the chance they deserved, you included. The determination you have shown in the last couple of years really has impressed me. I know the Spectator is going to thrive and become almost as big as my legacy, and I will keep up with it as much as I can whilst I am away. Know I am very proud of you and that I will always be with you._

_Do you remember when we were juniors and were walking through Central Park and I told you happiness isn't on the menu for people like us? Well since then, I have realized that is very untrue. Happiness is very much on the menu, but only for ones who want to fight for it. Sometimes I wonder if I didn't fight enough for mine, but this is my last battle for yours. You deserve happiness more than anyone else and I know one day you're going to find it, even if I'm not there to share it with you. Know when you get to that point, I'll be smiling in approval. _

_Keep fighting, don't be afraid to fall in love, and above all, keep being the honest person I know you are. I'll miss you as a best friend, but the memories we've shared will sustain me. Please take care of Monkey for me, as you are his second mate, and I don't have the heart to return him._

_Your friend,_

_Chuck_

* * *

_Dear Blair,_

_I'm going to keep this letter short as I don't know how long I can stand writing it. Maybe the shorter it is the less painful it will be. It'll be like ripping off a band-aid; short and quick and with minimum pain._

_You deserve the world. You deserve even more than what the world offers you. You are strong, beautiful, inspirational, and have the biggest heart, even if you only show it to me. The factor that really helped me make this decision was you. I want you to be safe and get the chance you deserve, and you can't have that with me. Bart is always going to be a threat to you as long as I'm here and I'd rather keep you out of the danger than be selfish and stay here with you. _

_You're going to run Waldorf Designs one day. I know you are. Your co-workers are going to fear you not only because you are Eleanor's daughter, but because you are you. Maybe you aren't Queen B anymore, but you are Blair Waldorf. People would be lying to themselves if they said they weren't intimidated by you. You even intimidate me. I don't know what is so intimidating about you, but I think it is the strong beat of your heart. You have been the biggest inspiration in my life for as long as I have lived, and I know when I see your name up in shining lights wherever I am, I'm going to smile wider than the Pacific. Because I love you, always have, always will. I know that's your and Nate's line, but I couldn't help but to use it. Because it rings true now more than ever._

_Please know wherever you are, I'll be with you. Keep the Harry Winston in memory of us, not in mourning. And that someday, I'll make my way back to you. Because for two people in love, eventually they'll find their way back. Now I don't know how long this will be: a month from now, a year, fifty years. But please know whatever decisions you make, whether it's to let a new guy into your heart or to make a critical life decision, I'll always approve. Don't let me hold you back. You're Blair Waldorf, and nobody holds Blair Waldorf back. _

_Please don't come looking for me. I'm going to fall off the map, and this time for good. It's for my family, my friends, and most importantly, us. I did this for us Blair. I promise you. Everything will be okay in the end only if you believe it will. _

_Three words, eight letters,_

_CB_

* * *

He had made a deal with the devil. He was going to Russia, for life. It was a small price to pay to protect his loved ones. All of his life he had been the selfish one and he felt as though it was time to be selfless. Sure they'd miss him terribly, but there would come a point where that would disappear. But Blair…

He just had to rip it off like a band aid and not think about it.

She'd be better off without him. At least that's what he tells himself as he throws in the last of his socks into his suitcase. His eyes wander over to the photo album on his desk titled, _The "Found" Summer_. His hand trembles as he drags it onto his freshly made bed. He tells himself not to open it, that it'll be too painful, but he does anyway. No one knew about this book besides him and her, and that brought a closeness to it that was unexplainable. As his fingers trace the worn edges and tear marks, he contemplates whether to bring it or not. However as his eyes meet a picture of her curled up in silky bedsheets and his favorite smile graced on her lips, he shoves it away with great force.

He grabs his suitcase from off of his bed and hustles out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

_It's easier to forget than to remember._

* * *

They all read the letters in disbelief. Nobody saw it coming. Nobody thought this is what it would become. Nobody could _believe _it.

All except for one person. It only takes the first paragraph to get her out the door with only her purse in hand.

_What's fighting worth if there's nothing to fight for?_


	2. Go Your Own Way

**Title: Midnight in Moscow**

**Summery: "I have gone away for quite some time. Please don't worry about me." What if Chuck had chosen to go to Russia and had landed there safely? He made a deal with the devil to protect his loved ones, but would he later find out it was the wrong choice? 6x09 AU multi-chap.**

**A/N: Thank you all for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! This story took off much quicker than anticipated, which is why I'm coming out so soon with the next chapter! Since I'm not doing softball anymore, I'm going to have a lot more time to write, luckily for you guys. I know a lot of you were sort of apprehensive about the story because you didn't want too much "action". There is going to be action, I can assure you, but it's not James Bond OO7 or Bonnie and Clyde. It's what happens in the business world when someone is after you…hmmm? Well here is the next chapter, _Go Your Own Way_**_**, **_**and I hope you like it!** **This is the last chapter that pertains to the show, then we travel to the AU universe, but I promise not too deep! Pleae R&R, it makes me happier than you'll ever know. This is the first time I'm using song lyrics, so let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

* * *

_Loving you,_

_Isn't the right thing to do._

_How can I ever change thing,_

_That I feel._

_If I could,_

_Baby I'd give you my world._

_How can I,_

_If you won't take it from me._

_You can go your own way,_

_Go your own way._

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day._

_You can go your own way,_

_Go your own way._

_-Go Your Own Way - Originally by Fleetwood Mac, Covered by Lissie. Featured in the film "Safe Haven"._

* * *

He heard the distinct clicking of heels against the runway pavement and he knew he was too late. She's come for him, and he's trapped. He turned and walked towards her.

"Chuck, stop! What are you doing?" His answer was quick and clear.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"But I'm fine!" She responded, confused and in a frenzy.

"Because I'm leaving. It's a small price to pay for your safety." He justified.

"But I don't want to be safe! I want to be with you." He shook his head. She'll always be irrational when being rational matters most. The silence fueled her further. She grabbed his wrist.

"Come on! Let's go, together. I'll have Dorota send my things-"

"Blair, I can't! I have to go alone. I made a deal, and these were my father's terms." He interrupted firmly. Another silence settled between them, but one she won't fight. She knew she was losing this battle and it terrified her.

"Just have faith in me. Just one last time." He pleaded. She shook her head.

"But I've waited too long! I need to be with you now." Tears welled in her eyes and all he wanted to do is wrap his arms around her, but he kept his arms firmly at his sides.

"Blair trust me, letting me go is the right thing to do." It's what he's decided and knows is right, and he won't give in. No amount of her tears or begging is going to change his mind because he knew in his heart that letting her go is going to save the both of them in the end.

"Don't get on the plane. Bart has already hurt so many people." Why was everything so screwed up again?

"I know what my father's capable of but he'd never try to kill his own son." She got an idea.

"Exactly! So if I come with you, I'll be safer!" She smiled excitedly and grabbed his hands.

"We don't need money! We can live off the land, be happy. As long as we have each other." She continued. He's reminded of his plan, his strict plan.

"I'm going to drop off the map so my father can't find me. I'm going to be dirt poor, work at a bar, be Henry Prince all over again. I could never drag you into that." He said lowly, aware of his surroundings. She squeezed his hands and stepped towards him.

"No bags in my hands, having a burly man by my side, running off into uncharted territories on an adventure. It's…exciting." She breathed. He sighed.

"Blair this isn't _Killers_. You aren't Katherine Heigel and I'm not Ashton Kutcher. We're not going to shoot a bunch of people and then end up home safely, happily pregnant and having a stronger bond than ever. This is the real deal, no limits. And I'm not even sure if there's a happy ending." Blair shook her head excitedly.

"But that's what's exciting. This is so us Chuck…and quite frankly the danger turns me on." He can feel his façade melting on his skin like ice as her fingers moved up his arms, leaving goosebumps in their trail.

"Take me Chuck Bass. He never said you couldn't bring me. I know he didn't. And once we vanish, he'll presume we're dead. Let's use his own ammo at him." She whispered hotly into his ear. He breathed heavily; it almost came out like a dog's pant. The wheels turned in his head. Her plan could work, but it isn't the safest plan.

But who is he without his sexy sidekick?

He grabbed her ass in a sudden movement that causes her to gasp in surprise and pulled her to his body. Their faces are barely inches apart, and her lips curled into her signature winning smile.

"And your family? Serena?" He murmured into her lips.

"Oh, they'll all get letters by daybreak. And that's the last they'll hear of me until Bart Bass is with the earthworms. For good." He nudged her nose in a swift motion.

"This isn't what I want…"

"But it's what I want. And I know you want it too because I feel your yearning pressed against my left thigh." He sighed nervously.

"This isn't a game Blair. This is real life." She dug her nails through his jacket.

"Then call me Mrs. Prince." She challenged, a wicked grin on her face. It's then that he met her lips in a passionate and heated kiss that sent a new sort of electricity through their bodies. A _dangerous_ electricity. They parted and he quickly grabbed her hands and yanked her up the stairs.

"Carlos, we're ready to take off." He yelled quickly to the cockpit before slamming the bedroom door behind him. All sudden regrets and coherent thoughts are lost as familiar dainty hands pull his broad shoulders towards the bed from behind.

* * *

They lie in bed tangled in the bed sheets and one another, listening to the hum of the jet as it soars through the air. Both of them are dead silent as they think about what's going to happen next. Chuck unconsciously starts to play with Blair's silky curls as he modified his plan in his head. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about what she's going to write in her letters. Her decision was rash and dangerous, but her family would have to understand. They know wherever he is she must be or she won't be happy. They'd have to understand. She'd be back in time, and everything would be back to normal. One could only hope.

She pressed a kiss to Chuck's bare neck _and snuggled closer to him. The warmth of his body comforted her. _

"I really missed the chenis." She joked, laughing softly. Her hopes of getting him to crack failed.

"Chuck-" She pleaded, sitting up to look at him.

"I'm just thinking." He murmured, continuing to stare at the ceiling. She propped her head up on her hand and sighed, tracing his chest hairs carefully.

"I was thinking too. I thought about my family and what they're going to think. Naturally, I'm upset that they'll be crushed. But you didn't make me get on this jet. I did it willingly because wherever you go, I go. I know in your letter you said I deserved the world and more, but I won't find that with anybody else. Louis, Nate, Marcus, Dan-" She rolled her eyes at that memory.

"-None of those guys gave me true love on a silver platter. The only silver platter that ever served me was the one with the monogrammed letters 'CB'." She giggled softly and pressed her palm to his chest.

"We're going to be ten times more kick-ass then gross Katherine and that 70s show manwhore. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Not even the Russian Mafia can touch us. I know you'll say that's irrational, but my response would be that it's not. You've survived multiple shootings, I an almost-fatal car accident with minimal injuries. We survive because we have the will to. Without each other, we'd be nothing. We can do anything if we set our minds to it. Moscow may not be the Upper East Side, but we'll always be able to rule the masses and concoct elaborate schemes. It runs through our veins." She traced her finger up his chest until it reached his lips.

"I love you so much it consumes me." She whispered. She inched up to his lips and met them lightly. Her body relaxed as she felt his lips respond and meet hers. He ran a hand up her leg and she felt herself immediately shiver.

"I love you too. I'll protect you from all of that. No need to worry." He brushed a strand of hair out of her beautiful face.

"Sleep my love. Just sleep." He brought her head down to his chest and rubbed her back until he knew she was asleep. Then he returned to thinking. He wondered if he'll ever stop.

* * *

"Mister Bass!" A voice said from behind the door. A knock followed. He slowly untangled himself from Blair, thankful that she's a heavy sleeper. Once untangled, he threw his robe on in haste and opened the door. Carlos stood in front of him, visibly nervous.

"How can I be of service?" Chuck asked softly. Carlos saw his brunette love sleeping in his bed and sucked in a large breath.

"Why is she here? You did not tell me she was coming!" He chastised sharply. Chuck held a finger to his lips.

"It was a last minute change! And why should it matter to you anyway? One more passenger isn't going to sink the plane!" Carlos looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Mister- Chuck." He chose to call him by his first name because it only seems fair with the news he's about to tell him. It also adds to the fact that he's known Chuck since he was eighteen and fresh out of flight school.

"I had orders from your father." Chuck's eyes immediately darkened.

"What sort of orders?" He asked lowly. Carlos shivered.

"Orders to crash this plane into the Atlantic, sir." Chuck's heart stopped and he made a dash for the flight controls. If he could just use the skills that Nate showed him when he used to go flying with him-

Even though most of the time he was high or well on his way.

However, Carlos' hand jerked him to a stop.

"The plane is on auto-pilot, don't worry. I swear it. Especially now that I know your lady is on the plane, I can't do this." Chuck sighed of relief and placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"We can find a way around this. I won't let my father hurt you. Especially after you saving my life and Blair's." Carlos put his hands to his face.

"Is the runway in Moscow prepared for our arrival?" Chuck asked. He knew his father knew better than to cancel his original plans in order to make this look as real as possible.

"Yes. As well as your condo in Moscow. All of those are still intact." Chuck nodded.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. You're going to land us in Moscow. You're going to call my father and tell him that the lifeboat on board had a hole in it during inspection, so you had to land. You're also going to tell him that I disappeared as soon as I got off board and that I'm not at the condo or Bass Russia. You can even hire a PI to find me, but they won't. You're going to hold onto my passport and all of my intensifications and tell him that as well. You swiped them from me. That way you prohibited me from leaving the country. I'll have fake ones made under my new alias. Got it?" Carlos nodded quickly. Chuck shook his hand.

"Thank you so much Vandre. You've always been a good friend to me." He gave Chuck a salute.

"I should be getting back to the controls, but we're looking at about six more hours."

"Sounds good. Thanks again." Chuck headed back to his room and lied down next to his beautiful girl, who was pretending to be asleep. Her skin stopped crawling with fear as his heat wrapped around her once again, and she finally eased back into sleep.

* * *

It's nearly 3:30 AM Eastern Time when the Bass jet lands in Moscow, Russia. The local time is 11:30 AM, so the sun is already out and shining over the city skyscrapers. Chuck and Blair already have their things and are ready to enact their plan. Blair offered Carlos a hug and a kiss on the cheek for his kindness in helping them and Chuck gave him another handshake. The two are careful to stray away from any cameras that could catch them as they hurried across the runway. Bart cannot know Blair is with Chuck. She was supposedly at her father's house in France searching through Europe for her runaway love.

With both the Queen and the King out of Manhattan, Bart sat happily at his desk looking out the window at his Empire. All he could see was success through the night sky. At three AM, the city streets were still alive. Lights shined through the sky, cars beeped, and people worked ruthlessly. It was this time of day when he loved to watch the city. He didn't want to go home and see a grieving Lily. He would much rather watch _his _city. The city never asked anything from him either than to give it the business and attention it called for. It also kept some of his biggest and darkest secrets. However, there was to be no more threats to come his way, and he was once again on top of the world. That is, until he got a certain call from Carlos Vendre.

* * *

**Ahhh the suspense? So, you're probably asking a tons of questions. First and foremost, is Carlos Vendre truly on Chuck and Blair's side, or is he a traitor? How will Dorota, Eleanor, Harold, and Roman work with Blair with the plan? Where are Chuck and Blair going to stay? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter my friends :) Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Midnight in Moscow**_**!**


	3. Us Against The World

**Title: **Midnight in Moscow

**Summary: **"I have gone away for quite some time. Please don't worry about me." What if Chuck had chosen to go to Russia and had landed there safely? He made a deal with the devil to protect his loved ones, but would he later find out it was the wrong choice? 6x09 AU multi-chap.

**A/N: **Most of the reviews I have been getting are positive, but some are mixed or negative. I just want to get one thing straight: THIS IS AN AU STORY! Not everything in the story is going to be what Blair Waldorf would actually do or what would actually happen in the show. Obviously Blair wouldn't have gotten on the plane because SHE DIDN'T IN THE SHOW! I don't mean to sound angry but I want you all to understand this is an AU story. If you don't like AU don't read it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and drop a review (positive or negative, I do take criticism when it is logical!).

* * *

Out of breath, the two runaways finally reached a parking garage about two miles away from the small airport they had landed at. Blair had ripped off her heels half way through, although she credited herself for being able to climb a fence with them. She had learned to climb over baby bars before she could barely walk, so she silently thanked Dorota for penning her in. Chuck grabbed her hand and yanked her up the staircase until they reached the third floor. Then he slowed to a fast-paced walk as he scanned the garage with wild eyes.

"Chuck, what are we doing?" Blair asked breathlessly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Instead of answering, Chuck pulled her again towards a black Honda. He lied down on the ground and looked underneath the car, pulling out a set of silver keys. Confused, Blair stepped back as he popped the trunk and threw his suitcase inside. She placed her suitcase next to it and he slammed the trunk shut with force.

"Get in the car." He ordered. She complied with a small nod, hurrying into the passenger seat. He followed seconds after, slamming the door and shoving the keys in abruptly.

"Do you even have your license?" Blair squeaked. He flipped his head around and started to back out.

"Yes Blair, you have to have your driver's license to have your motorcycling license. Which you know I have." He said with annoyance. She had it.

"Sorry I don't know every detail of New York state law! And don't you be annoyed with me! I have no idea where the hell we're going in this stolen car and I'm trying my best to be calm about it!" Chuck sped down the ramp and out onto the street.

"Well I didn't force you on that plane!" He barked, getting onto a freeway. She scoffed.

"Oh so you wanted me to just let my fiancé leave me because he has daddy issues? Let the love of my life go into the battle field alone? Not a chance! But now I think I'm regretting this." She yanked the door panel in an attempt to get out, knowing well it wouldn't open. Chuck reached across the center console and grabbed her arm. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I'm sorry love. I'm just really scared this won't work." She felt him shaking against her hand. He sighed.

"The car isn't stolen. It's from an old acquaintance. And no, it's a guy before you scream at me for that. He owns car dealerships all across the world and had one of his associates drop it off in the garage for me. It's not brand spanking new and a top model, but I didn't want it to be. That would draw attention. The important thing is that it gets us to where we're going: Dankov. It's a small town about four hours from here, so we're going to have a lot of time to talk." A silence settled between them as Chuck took the southern exit and sped up. Blair squeezed his hand after a few moments and set it back on the wheel. She opened the glove compartment and found an auxiliary jack. She plugged it in the console and turned on her iPod shuffle.

"You don't mind?" She asked quietly.

"No." She looked down at her coat and started to play with the buttons.

_Oh morning come bursting, the clouds, Amen._

_Lift off this blindfold, let me see again,_

_And bring back the water, let your ships roll in,_

_In my heart she left a hole._

_The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties,_

_The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes._

_And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes,_

_And the saints go marching in._

_And sing slow-ow-ow-ow it down,_

_Through chaos as it swirls,_

_It's us against the world._

_And sing slow it down,_

_Through chaos as it swirls,_

_It's us against the world._

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the corner of his lips curl into a slight smirk.

_Like a river to a raindrop,_

_I lost a friend._

_My drunken has a Daniel in a lion's den._

_And tonight I know it all has to begin again,_

_So whatever you do,_

_Don't let go._

She smiles and snuggles into the side of her seat, watching the scenery fly by through her window. There's something beautifully tragic in all of this, something beyond her and Chuck. Something not even the Queen B in her can control. She presses her hand to her Harry Winston and closes her eyes, feeling the cool of the window against her forehead. More sleep she decided would give her more energy to face the upcoming hours.

Chuck looked over at his beautiful runaway and sighed. She looked breathtaking against the Russian sceneries rolling past her. It looked like something out of a movie. However, there was that ever-present panging in his chest. The feeling that told him this was all wrong, that when they got to the rest stop and she called her parents from a payphone that it would all just come crumbling down. He turned his focus back to the road and continued to speed down the _road to nowhere_.

* * *

"Blair." Chuck whispered gently, kissing her cheek. She stirred awake with a small yawn and stretched out her arms. If they weren't in such a dire situation he would've smiled at her cuteness.

"We're going to go in here to use the bathroom and get a quick bite. But put your beret on so we can avoid the cameras. Bart could easily search this chain's recordings." She nodded and reached for her pink beret in the side console.

He hopped out of the car and opened the door for a still sleepy Blair, who decided to leave her heels behind and just walk in her stockings. She would never do this on the New York streets _ever_, but jet lag and running away really did wonders to her psych. Chuck grasped her hand tightly as they walked in the _36.6_, the drug store chain in Russia. Locating the cameras, they ducked out of the way best they could and hustled down the aisle to the bathrooms in the back, but something on the way caught Blair's eye.

_Hair dye._

Chuck was stopped dead in his tracks by the arm he was linked too. He looked at the object her eyes were locked with and his heart dropped.

"…you can't." He said in barely a whisper. He could imagine her any way else. He adored her brown curls more than the most precious of jewels. He also knew how much she admired her hair, as any girl would.

"I need to." She grabbed a box of blonde dye and darted towards the bathroom. Chuck followed her into the bathroom.

"No. I won't let you do this." He ripped the box out of her hand.

"You will because I want to!" She grabbed the box back forcefully and tore it open. She read the directions and rested the box on the sink.

"Start running the water." She ordered. He slowly and reluctantly complied, getting the water to a lukewarm temperature. She mixed the solution in the cup provided. If she did this fast enough, it wouldn't be as painful.

"Give me your switchblade." She murmured. Chuck stood his ground.

"Not the curls." Blair shook her head.

"Give me the blade." He stood in silence.

"Chuck, we need to be disguised and you know it. It's a small sacrifice to pay for our safety. Now please, just give me the switchblade I know you always carry." Slowly, he reached in his pocket and handed her the blade. She took it and ran her thumb along the CB monogram. Tears welled in her eyes. She bravely stood in front of the mirror and looked herself in the eye. Then with one jerk, her hair was cut to her shoulders. She continued to cut, but slower than the original motion. Her hair looked choppy, but she didn't care. She wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore.

She was _Mrs. Prince_.

Her brown curls were scattered around her stockinged feet by the time she was done. She was left to short brown hair to her shoulders, but she was far from done. She bent over and pulled part of her hair up.

"Work it through my hair like shampoo." Shakily, Chuck grabbed the comb and started running it through her hair. With every brush he winced. He never thought their lives would be this _desperate_. He should've never had brought Blair into this, and he was extremely regretful as he watched her brown being coated with blonde hair dye. Her hair was part of her identity. For every girl their hair is sacred. He ignored the tears hitting the grimy tile floor that she tried to hide in order to be strong for her. The truth was, he was about to cry as well. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and dissolve into thin air. He was ready to go back to New York and just turn himself into his father, not caring if he lived or died. But in this moment, he had to fight for her and the happy ending they deserved. So as he wiped the excess dye off of her neck with a paper towel, he decided to kiss the exposed flesh.

"We're going to get our happy ending, I promise. We're going to go home soon and your hair will grow and things will go back to the way they were. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." She turned around and kissed him deeply. Soon her back was pressed against the wall, her breathing being taken prisoner.

"We're Chuck and Blair: no matter what hair color we have or what we look like, that doesn't make us any different." She breathed. He looked at her hauntingly.

"Forever." That was the last coherent thought he had before Blair met his lips again. He shoved the extra dye on top of the toilet and pushed her roughly on the sink, forgetting that it was full.

The water lapped at Blair's bottom as he peppered kissed to her neck and dipped her back. She gasped in surprise, but edged him to continue. He ripped her stockings off and she yelped, surprised they hadn't ripped already. They were on the floor in two pieces along with her black lace underwear in a matter of moments. Careful not to ruin her hair, Chuck kept his hands on her shoulders and ass as he made love to her in the roughest but sweetest way possible. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let him take her beyond anything comprehensible. It was a sweet euphoria that would never get old and for those twenty minutes, she forgot all about her lost hair and identity. After twenty minutes, a timer went off on Chuck's phone, abruptly ending the end of their climax and make out session. Blair hiked her dress down, her bottom soaked from the sink and Chuck his pants. After they both gathered their thoughts and started to breathe normally, Chuck spoke.

"Time to wash it out." Blair nodded silently and bent over into the sink. He massaged her head gently as she ducked underwater, rinsing every last bit of the dye out. He pulled out many paper towels to dry her hair as best he could. Once it was dried, Blair looked in the mirror at her new hair. It was choppy, a mixture of platinum hair and small strands of her old brunette, and nothing she ever imagined she would approve of. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." She scoffed.

"Please, I look like a drug addict." He kissed her shoulder in disagreement.

"Let's get you some new stockings here since we ripped the other pair. We can also grab a bite and I'm getting a razor to trim my hair later as well as light brown hair dye."

"You don't have to just because I did."

"But you're right. We should play it safe." She turned from the mirror and sighed.

"Let's get going then. We don't have time to waste."

* * *

Leaving her hair and old identity behind at the _36.6_, Blair Waldorf, now Eliza Prince watched as their Honda entered the small town of Dankov. It was anything _but _the Upper East Side. The buildings were tattered, the town vacant, and the streets cold. She felt lonely already. Chuck squeezed her leg assuringly.

"This is a good hideout for us. I rented a little apartment for us with a throw-away phone. I brought enough cash to sustain us for a few months. Although we're going to need to find a little job here." Blair nodded. They pulled up to a small little complex with an apartment on the top and on the bottom.

"We're to the left." He said as he hopped out of the car. He popped the trunk and opened the outer zipper to his suitcase, tossing the keys to Blair.

"I'll get your purse. Just open the door and check it out for me."

Blair studied the house for a moment. It was a faded pink, and some of the corners were crumbling. It surely was not an Upper East Side penthouse, but something seemed peaceful about it. She could be holed up here for a couple of months. She started up the concrete steps and walked across the creaky boards to the door. She shoved the key in and pushed the door open. Inside was a small but warming living space. Chuck even knew how to chose well in poverty. The living room looked like it had existed during the Romanov Dynasty. It was decorated simply, yet elegantly. A fireplace sat in the middle and a older flat screen on top of it.

Passing through the living room, she trudged into the kitchen. The kitchen was decorated similarly. To Blair's amusement, a small picture of the deceased royal family was hung in the corner. There was a nice brown table surrounded by three chairs, covered with a red tablecloth. The appliances were outdated, but usable. She opened the fridge to find it empty and clean. They'd have to go food shopping at some point and hopefully pick up a few cooking skills. She peered out the window above the sink at the other houses down the street. Although the neighborhood was vacant and lonely, it wasn't the worst place. A part of her didn't want to bother with her neighbors, but a part of her wished they'd come over and welcome them. However, she often forgot that she was in another country, a country that didn't share her native language. She sighed and decided to check out the most room: the bedroom.

The bedroom had faded red walls trimmed with roses. The bed looked pretty comfortable and she tested it with a flop. She lied there for a bit and studied the small cracks emerging in the ceiling. This was her new home. It was crazy to think about, but it was. This is the bed she and Chuck would share every night, the bed they'd make love on, the bed that they'd spend late nights talking to each other while snuggled. She decided that all of this was something she had never asked for or wanted, but at the same time it was everything she had ever wanted. She was finally with Chuck. She knew this wouldn't be forever and that soothed her. It would be like an extra-long vacation. She'd miss her friends and family terribly, and expected for this bed to be stained with many tears. Bart Bass was going to pay for all of this. She would see that done the right way. She heard distant footsteps become closer and the bed dip as her fiancé settled down next to her. He flopped one arm around her waist and kissed her ear.

"Welcome home, Mr. Prince." She joked, giggling slightly.

"I've always been home with you, _Mrs. Bass_."

_And if we could float away,_

_Fly up to the surface and just start again._

_And lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain,_

_Just erodes us in the rain,_

_Just erodes us and see roses in the rain._

_Sing slow it down,_

_Slow it down._

_Through chaos as it swirls,_

_It's us against the world._

_Through chaos as it swirls,_

_It's us against the world._

_ -Us Against The World, Coldplay._

* * *

Bart sat in his office, papers lining the floors everywhere. He had spent the whole day looking for his son. He had every PI on the case, some even flying to Russia. He was going to find his son if it was the last thing he did. Hiring Vendre to do the deed was the worst decision he had ever made. He should've know that his loyalty with Chuck would always cloud his judgment. He was another object on his desk to knock off of the globe. Useless, useless people. Why could this job never get done? He could get rid of his business partners with a snap, but his son was truly invincible. He was always there like a piece of gum stuck on his shoe. He was always going to stick to the ground and slow him down. He slowed him down as a child, needing his father to tend to his each and every need. He slowed him down as a teen with his constant misdoings and lastly, he was now his biggest business threat. He had to have the control, every last bit of it. He flipped open Chuck's passport angrily and eyed the picture.

"My dear son, come out come out wherever you are!" He laughed shortly before throwing the passport against the wall with a thud.

* * *

**So Carlos is good :D But let me warn you, not everybody in this story will be good. We will come across some people who might switch sides, so always be on the lookout ;) Next chapter Blair is going to call her family and explain everything, so we'll see how they all react with the news! Also Chuck and Blair might meet someone who can help them…you have to wait and see. Until next time!**


	4. Extreme Ways

**Title: Midnight in Moscow**

**Summary: "I have gone away for quite some time. Please don't worry about me." What if Chuck had chosen to go to Russia and had landed there safely? He made a deal with the devil to protect his loved ones, but would he later find out it was the wrong choice? 6x09 AU multi-chap.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting so far! I'm so happy that this story continues to be taking off. I hope you like this installment and leave more reviews!**

* * *

_Extreme ways are back again_

_Extreme places I didn't know._

_I broke everything new again_

_Everything that I'd owned._

_I threw it out the windows, came along_

_Extreme ways I know move apart_

_The colors of my sea._

_Perfect color me._

_Extreme ways that help me_

_That help me out late at night._

_Extreme places I had gone_

_But never seen any light._

_Dirty basements, dirty noise_

_Dirty places coming through._

_Extreme worlds alone_

_Did you ever like it then?_

_I would stand in line for this,_

_There's always room in life for this._

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_Then it fell apart, it fell apart._

_Oh baby, oh baby,_

_Then it fell apart, it fell apart._

_-Extreme Ways, Moby._

* * *

Blair awoke to the soft hum of a heater revving up. Yawning, she stretched out her arms and sat up. She noticed a CB monogramed note on the pillow beside her and her breath hitched.

_Blair (or my dearest Eliza?),_

_Went out to do some supply shopping. Breakfast is on the table. If it's cold, stick it in the microwave. _

_я тебя люблю (I love you),_

_C / H_

She rested the note back on the bed and hopped into the bathroom. She met her reflection in the large mirror and her breath hitched. She had almost forgotten about her new hair. She ran her red nails through her tousled hair and sighed. _It will all grow back_, she assured herself. The growl in her stomach interrupted her thoughts and reminded her of the breakfast he had prepared for her. She padded her way through the faded-plum living room and pranced her way into the kitchen. A plate of fresh eggs and bacon was on the table along with a white flower in a pristine glass vase. Another monogrammed note sat at the table.

_три слова, восемь букв._

_Three words, eight letters. _

She rolled her eyes and plopped down in the chair. She hesitantly took a bite of the egg and was surprised to find it was well-cooked. Not as good as Dorota's, but they were edible. The fact that Chuck made them surprised her beyond belief. She chuckled softly to herself as she took another bite. It was quite weird being all alone in a house. She had grown used to always having someone around: whether it be Dorota, Serena, or god forbid even Dan. Being alone in a house was scary enough, especially in a foreign country. So when a voice came from behind her, she shrieked.

"I love it when you wear my clothes."

"God dammit Chuck!" She leapt out of her seat, eggs flying in all direction. Chuck smirked.

"I also love it when you curse out loud. It's a rarity." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What did you get me to make me forget this whole situation?" She asked, waving her left hand around to emphasize her point. He sighed.

"Nothing from Tiffany's or Bloomingdale's unfortunately. I got food, clothing, drink, and toiletries. All the bare necessities." Blair tried not to look too disappointed. She knew that they were going to have to live a lot simply, but it's easier said than done. Hopping from china to paper plates isn't as easy as it sounds. Chuck reached over and grabbed her two hands.

"I was thinking maybe when you call your father and tell him that you could maybe ask him to send some stuff? Nothing too valuable because we don't want to look aristocratic, but stuff you're comfortable being in."

"Lingerie?" She asked in attempt to raise the mood back up. She raised an eyebrow mischievously. Chuck ran a finger up her arm.

"Now now, we don't want your Dad knowing how naughty his little girl is." She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. She glared at him.

"What?" She barked. He smirked.

"I think we should go christen our shower before heading into town. Does that sound like a good plan?" She pulled him through the living room and they stumbled into the bathroom in a heated mess.

* * *

"I look like the girl who lives below Humphrey at the loft." Blair complained, examining her outfit with a critical eye. She was wearing a navy flowing dress, a gray and navy stripped cardigan, black stockings, a silver dangling necklace, and dark brown riding boots. Chuck, on the other hand, was dressed in a black leather jacket, gray fitted shirt, dark jeans, and black Sambas he had packed that used to belong to Nate. He walked over and kissed the top of her head, meeting her gaze in the mirror. It was weird to look at them completely changed like this. He had looked at them in the mirror thousands of times before, but this time his stomach dropped in the opposite way.

"You look perfect. Always will." She sighed and started to play with his fingers around her waist.

"So we'll go see if we can find a little work downtown and tour around?" He reviewed. She nodded solemnly.

"I am going to start working on Bart tonight. I promise." She shook her head.

"No it's okay. I think I'm going to call Daddy after we venture downtown." He kissed her cheek.

"Good, let's head out then." The two locked up their small house, threw on their heavy coats, and started down the path. They were a little ways away from the couple of places that were considered the "downtown". Chuck had noticed that the rumors about Russia were true. It truly was the middle of nowhere. Once they left Moscow, it was like they had entered a whole other world. He was dumb to think hiding out in France would be of any good. All along he should've come here, but he was glad he didn't. Being reunited with Blair was always going to be the end for him, no matter where he ran.

Blair made sure not to step on the cracks as she walked down the pavement hand-in-hand with Chuck. She could use all of the good luck she could get, even if it meant adhering with superstition. She was beyond nervous to apply for a job. Normally, Blair Waldorf would be assured that she'd get the job right away. She always had in the past. However, she didn't know a speck of Russian, and Chuck only knew a bit. In a town like this, it might be very hard even communicating with people. While they had a bit of money left, she knew Chuck would feel funny asking her father for money. It would give them something to do anyway. They couldn't scheme against Bart all day.

"I have an old friend who has been in Dankov. He said there's a nice tavern downtown that we could probably work at. It's owned by a local family." Chuck murmured. Blair barely heard him. She was still focused on the cracks, almost mesmerized by them. She wondered how they had even formed in the first place. Had something fallen on them and broke them? Had they been installed broken? Did something or someone break them?

"Blair-"

"I heard you. I'm just…"

"Lost. I know. It's so different here isn't it." She nodded. The rest of the walk to the downtown area was in silence.

* * *

Once they reached the town, lunch time had just passed. The sun was overhead, but it seemed to radiate no heat at all. Instead of inside their penthouses in front of the fireplace, Chuck and Blair found themselves in front of Марина таверну, Marina's Tavern. They nervously went inside and were greeted by an old lady. She looked like she was a very traditional Russian, so when she started speaking the language, Chuck wasn't very surprised. Blair on the other hand was buggy-eyed and speechless.

"Vy novichok v gorode! Kuda vy prishli? _You are new to town! Where do you come from?_" Chuck held out his hand.

"Menya zovut Henry Prince. Vy govorite po- angliyski? _My name is Henry Prince. Do you speak English?_" The old lady offered him a glare and a huff. Blair just stared at her in wonder. Did he really listen in his business languages class?"

"Amerikanskaya zadnitsa. _American ass._" She muttered. A blonde came out from the back in a flurry. She almost reminded the duo of Serena.

"I'm so sorry about her! Babushka, vyrezatʹ! _Grandmother, cut it out!_" She scolded. Her cheeks were brimmed red from embarrassment. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Alina and this is my grandmother Vera. We're very happy to have you!" Chuck and Blair both shook her hand, but Vera was still holding back. Alina laughed nervously.

"She is sort of a hard core Soviet. Doesn't speak a speck of English either and probably never will." She continued to laugh softly. Chuck rubbed Blair's back softly in comfort and smiled at the girl and her grandmother as best he could.

"YA sobirayusʹ pogovoritʹ s nimi nemnogo, no ya budu zhdatʹ vas na kukhne._ I'm going to talk to them for a bit, but I'll meet you in the kitchen._" Vera gave Chuck one last glare before hustling back into the kitchen. Alina sighed.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's just so uptight and there's really nothing I can do about it. Trust me, I've tried." She smiled.

"Well why don't we talk over here! You two are obviously new to town. Babushka and I have a pretty good radar for that." She pulled out two chairs for Chuck and Blair near the window and plopped down in front of them.

"How do you know English so well?" Chuck asked curiously. Alina smiled.

"Born in Russia, forced to move to the US at age 10. It's funny how when you're thrown into an English school how fast you learn." Blair was fascinated about how flawless her accent was. Not even years and years of French did she have quite the accent.

"So what brings you here? Certainly not the sights." She said with a small laugh. Blair looked at Chuck for answers. They had never thought of that.

"We're just two Americans looking for a change." Chuck said smoothly. Alina nodded.

"Yeah when I came back here it was kind of refreshing, so I sort of get where you are coming from. But why Dankov?" They both fell speechless again. She blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry, I'm so nosy! I've just never met people around my age who want to come here! Early 20s?" They both nodded.

"I'm 20 exactly, well, will be 21 in May. But what can I do for you guys? Do you want a menu? I can translate it for you!"

"We're actually looking for a job. Can you give one to both or one of us?" Chuck asked. Alina's face lit up.

"Oh of course! I would be so glad to work with people who aren't my grandmother, Uncle Vlad, annoying cousin Marina IV, or sleazy Quinn!"

"Are you sure it is okay with your grandmother?" Blair asked timidly. She wasn't afraid of anybody. She is Queen B. However, Soviet grandmothers were the only exception. Alina sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. We could really use another waitress and bartender. Some tour buses stop here now and we tend to get busy. You start tomorrow." Chuck shook her hand.

"Spasibo Alina. _Thank you._" She shook her head.

"No thank you guys! I can't wait to have some real company around here!" She flipped her blonde ponytail not as much as Serena normally did, but almost as much, Blair noted. The similarities were uncanny. Remembering her old friend made her stomach feel unsettled. She rested a hand on it and sighed. Alina stood up to go to the kitchen, but turned back around.

"Silly me! I forgot to ask what your name is, navy dress!" Blair turned her attention back to her.

"Bl-Eliza!" She said, cursing herself for almost slipping. Alina smiled.

"That's such a pretty name! Well see you tomorrow Henry and Eliza! Be here at 7 AM on the dot. Vera does not go for lateness." Alina disappeared behind the door, leaving Chuck and Blair to their own devices. Blair sighed.

"Job, check. Calls, uncheck. Taking down Bart, double uncheck." She groaned. Chuck took her hand and kissed it.

"One job at a time. Let's move on to item number two." They walked hand in hand out of the tavern and into the cold streets.

* * *

Again, the walk home was deadly silent. Blair studied the cracks and Chuck the scenery. It was all just so unbelievable. He never thought they'd be here, but somehow here they were walking through it. They made their way home and removed their heavy garments. Blair set her gloves on the radiator and reached for Chuck's new cellphone. She silently thanked her pre-school teacher for making her memorize her father's and mother's cell phone numbers by heart as she dialed him up. Biting her lip, she sat in one of the plush velvet chairs and propped her feet up. Chuck decided that it was probably best to give her privacy, but to linger by in case she needed anything. He decided to settle in the kitchen and make himself some lunch.

Blair's breath hitched as she heard his voice at the other end.

"Harold Waldorf speaking."

"Daddy." Was all she could muster. Tears were already spilling down her puffy face.

"Bear!" He practically screamed into the phone. She took a deep breath.

"Yes it's me. I'm okay I promise. I'm so sorry. I had to do this."

"Do what?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"Go with him. I can't let him go Daddy." She cried. She could practically smell his comforting cologne through the phone and longed to be in his arms.

"Where are you with Chuck?" He finally asked.

"A small town in Russia. But you can't tell anybody because Bart is trying to kill Chuck. Not even Mom. I'll get to her I promise. You just have to trust me."

"I respect that, but Russia is such a dangerous place. I'm so worried." She wiped stray tears off her face.

"Can you please send some of my things? I can give you the address."

"Of course. What is it?" Blair proceeded to tell him the address and saw Chuck out of the corner of her eye.

"Daddy, would you like to talk to Chuck?" She asked softly. He gave her a look. She signaled him over and he plopped down next to her on the couch. Her shaking hand offered him the phone, which he took apprehensively.

"Mr. Waldorf I can explain." He started.

"Charles, Eleanor and I have always trusted you with our daughter, through the good times and the bad. I know you are going to try to keep her safe but sometimes trying isn't enough. I can't help but to be enraged by you bringing my little girl in harm's way." Blair decided to give them some privacy and left for the kitchen. He sighed.

"Mr. Waldorf, it was completely unreasonable to bring her here, and I am completely aware of that. She met me at the helipad and I'm sure you can relate to this when I tell you I couldn't say no to her puppy eyes." He hoped that would at least lighten the situation and was relieved to hear Harold chuckle slightly.

"I can swear to you that I will have her back to you in no more than six months. Hopefully sooner. If we are not at your house in France in exactly six months to this date, I give you permission to call authorities. Of course if anything does end up happening, I will find some way to contact you. However Bart does not know our whereabouts. We've changed our names to Eliza and Henry, so please address it to that. Henry and Eliza Prince. As far as my father knows, Blair is looking for me feverishly in France. I need you to play along with this as well as Roman for her safety and mine." There was a small silence.

"Of course, Chuck. I might not approve of the situation but I really can't change anything about it at this point. You have Roman and me on your team. I will call Eleanor as well for you. I don't want any more tension between Blair and her mother. It's exhausting for the both of us." He sighed in relief.

"I'll put Blair's things in the mail tomorrow. I have the address. Just…take care of her please. I still trust you and know you're the one for her. Don't make me regret it." Blair slowly made her way back to the couch.

"I promise I won't let you down Mr. Waldorf." The man on the other line chuckled.

"Chuck, you can call me Harold. You aren't eight anymore." Chuck smirked.

"Okay. Here's your daughter back." She plopped back down next to him, nibbling on an apple. He passed her the phone.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Blair. Please stay safe." She sighed shakily.

"I will. You too."

"Chuck and I discussed his plan thus far and I'm sure he'll discuss it with you. I'll get mom on the team too don't you worry about it." She closed her eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." She murmured. Chuck's arm snaked behind her back and began to rub her arm lightly.

"I'll always be in your ring, no matter how crazy. Pushing you away now would just make it worse." A stray tear rolled down her face.

"See you soon." She quivered.

"Cat is anxiously awaiting you." She smiled slightly.

"Bye." She clicked the call off and plopped the table down next to her. She exhaled loudly.

"Chuck and Blair hold hands, Chuck and Blair go to the movies, Chuck and Blair go to Russia. Who would've thought?" Chuck exclaimed. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I tried." Chuck whispered in defeat as his fiancé sobbed in his arms. He continued to rub her back and rested his lips at the top of her head.

"Chuck and Blair work in a bar like peasants." She added amongst her sobs.

"Who knows, maybe it will strengthen our relationship?" More sobs.

"The only thing that could make me love you more right now is if you presented me with macaroons. I'm so hungry for expensive, delectable deserts. And maybe a plane ticket to France and my blonde best friend. Maybe even Nate." She said amongst her sobs. Chuck had never seen her cry this hard since they were little and he broke her favorite headband.

"Love, we're going to do just fine. We'll be out of here in no time." He kissed the top of her head and brought her in close. No response. He continued what he was doing and hoped he could rub it away, but he knew it would take a lot more than this for Blair to be comfortable.

* * *

_Extreme songs that told me_

_They helped me down every night_

_I didn't have much to say_

_I didn't get above the light_

_I closed my eyes and closed myself_

_And closed my world and never opened_

_Up to anything_

_That could get me along_

_I had to close down everything_

_I had to close down my mind_

_Too many things to cover me_

_Too much can make me blind_

_I've seen so much in so many places_

_So many heartaches, so many faces_

_So many dirty things_

_You couldn't even believe_

_I would stand in line for this_

_It's always good in life for this_

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_Then it fell apart, it fell apart_

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_Then it fell apart, it fell apart_

* * *

Back in New York, the elder Bass furrowed his eyebrows as he read a Gossip Girl blast.

_**Spotted: Queen B in Paris wandering aimlessly for her love. Poor B. It's always hard to reel in a runaway Bass.**_

His eyes focused on the picture and he rolled her eyes. Their puppy love made him physically sick. Yet he knew it was best that she be away from the situation. Especially considering Chuck was completely missing and could be anywhere. He'd have to keep a close watch on the Waldorf.

And he knew just who to dial.

* * *

Across the city in Brooklyn, Dan Humphrey sighed of relief. Next to him, Serena Van Der Woodsen sat perched on the couch, bags under her eyes. She was a far cry from the blonde beauty she is cut out to be. After many sleepless nights and espresso shots, Dan took her under his wing. He had to help her, even if it meant unleashing his deepest secret.

"I still can't believe you're Gossip Girl." She murmured tiredly, her eyes focused on the latest blast. Dan sighed.

"Well, it's doing good now rather than bad." She nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you shouldn't call Blair and tell her about our plan?" He asked. Her gaze tore from the screen to his eyes.

"For the millionth time Dan, I don't have her number! I have to wait for her to call me!" She barked. Dan sighed and wrapped her in his arms. For the first time since Blair and Chuck had run off, she began to completely sob. Sure she had cried before, but it was like his hug broke open the flood gates. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"This is going to work. I have outsmarted everyone over the years and I think that if we combine forces, we can defeat Bart too. We'll have them home all safe and sound. I promise." He comforted. She continued to cry in his arms.

"I hope it will." She squeaked.

* * *

**This is the last bridge chapter before the actual story gets rolling! I know it was kind of boring, but it was necessary to lie down the floor work. A lot of you wanted Serena thrown in, so I put her in the end. However next chapter, she and Dan are really going to get rolling! Maybe some romance will even blossom? Also next chapter is Chuck and Blair's first day of work (haha, them working!) But remember this is AU, and I hope you're willing to take this journey with me. I had to rewrite this whole chapter because I wrote it on the plane home from Mexico and my SkyDrive deleted it (note to everyone: DON'T save FF on iCloud or SkyDrive). So again, bear with me. **

**So what new characters do you like or not like? Who are you suspecting might turn? What do you think Dan and Serena's next move will be? And, will Harold pull through somehow? I love to hear your thoughts (even if it's criticism!), so please leave a review! xxx**


End file.
